Late Night Distractions
by cratayczak97
Summary: Commander Shepard has a report to write on their mission to Cyone, but a certain asari has other plans... FemShep/Liara, rated M for sexual themes.


"Ugh, these reports are going to fry my brain AND render my neck useless and immobile!" I exclaim as I attempt to ward away any knots from my neck and shoulder muscles by halfheartedly rubbing them. She walks over to me from our bed and stands behind me; gently moving my hands out of the way and replacing them with her own. I lean back in my chair, letting my head rest against her tummy and closing my eyes.

"Is this helping?" she asks. I only moan in response as her thumb strikes against a particularly sensitive and tight knot in my shoulder.

"You're too good for me…" I say as if in a trance. I'm not terribly surprised to feel the familiar pull of arousal in my lower abdomen. I start thinking about which way I should take her, when I glance down and notice the datapad on my desk and the email from Admiral Hackett on the computer monitor, requesting a report on the mission to Cyone. I groan in mild disappointment and move to take her hands away when her right hand is replaced by her lips. She blazed a trail up to my ear, gently nibbled on it and whispered in a husky tone,

"I'd really like it if you took me right here on your desk, Commander." She resumes her nibbling which sends shivers down my spine. I've already resigned to giving her what she wants, but I try one last time to be responsible and get back to my report writing.

"But… Hackett… Needs this…" She bites my neck _hard_ in response, as if punishing me for thinking about such a thing.

"No," She commands quietly, an oval of purple already beginning to form on my neck. I nod in one single, infinitesimally small movement, and she spins my chair around to face her. She places her hands on either side of my face and crushes her lips against mine. I'm not used to this Liara, the dominant one who takes whatever she wants. It's turning me on in ways I didn't expect. Without warning she pulls away, standing about four feet in front of me – close enough to be enticing, but far enough away to be out of reach. She begins to slowly undress and purrs to me,

"You know the rule to this game, don't you, sweetheart?" I look at her dumbly, quickly feeling all the blood rush from my head to between my legs. I remember the answer to her question and stammer,

"Uh, d-don't touch t-the dancer, r-right?" She gives me a seductive smile and nods as she kicks off her uniform shoes.

"Very good, darling. Now if only you followed the rule as well as you remembered it! Maybe tonight will be different…" I'm mesmerized as she begins to unzip her jumpsuit agonizingly slowly. Every second shows one more inch of tantalizing blue flesh I long to touch. Underneath her jumpsuit are a matching set of black lace undergarments. So she planned this little striptease. I watch her hungrily as she shimmies out of the leggings, leaving lacy black panties in their wake. Liara walks closer to me, swinging her hips from side to side and making sure her chest is prominently displayed. It's almost as if she's daring me to touch her. And goddess, do I want to. It's written all over my face I'm sure, and so it's no secret to her. I watch, enraptured, as she lightly caresses her breasts through the bra, working her way down. When her fingers pass over her azure; her eyelids flutter closed and she bites her bottom lip. She's doing everything she can to drive me crazy and its working.

She reaches behind her back and removes her bra, throwing it in the direction of the bookcase. Her sizeable breasts are perky but full and topped with dark blue nipples. Without thinking I lick my lips, and my tongue tingles with the ghost memory of her hardened peaks on it. She gives me a look that says "I'm not going to let up anytime soon, so you might as well get comfy". I follow her hands as they hook into the waistband of her panties and pull them all the way down. She keeps her eyes on my face the entire time. I quietly admire the small amount of her center I can see.

I take in every inch of her body as my eyes wander back up to meet hers. Her expression shows that she's excited, but I can also tell that she wants me to take control even though her words say otherwise. She slowly walks towards me, and then settles on my lap straddling me. I'm still refraining from touching her, but I'm shaking with the effort. Against my conscious will I let out a whimper and give my best puppy-dog face. She looks patronizingly at me and shakes her head. She begins giving me a lap dance, and when her finger trails down the opening in my undershirt and traces a figure eight between my breasts, I decide to make my move.

As I stand up and set her down on my desk, I can see the excitement on her face. That alone is enough to make my heart soar with love and pride for my beautiful bondmate. Our lips meet in a passionate, urgent kiss. I possessively bite her bottom lip and two fingers slide inside of her at the same time. She tries to yelp but her lip is still caught in my teeth. I happily find her practically dripping with arousal, so she wasn't hurt by my sudden entrance. I release her lip, instead filling my mouth with one of her nipples as my fingers search for that very specific spot in her center. I know I've found it when she gasps loudly and bucks her hips into my hands once. I very slowly caress the spot with my fingers, knowingly torturing her.

"Better stay still, babe. I'm not ready to be done just yet." I gave her a nasty smirk and started kissing my way down her torso. I felt her stomach tighten in presumptuous anticipation of my mouth's destination. She groaned when I exhaled hot air over her azure but didn't touch it otherwise. Instead I started placing feather-light kisses on the insides of her thighs. She gritted her teeth in frustration over trying to keep quiet. She knew I was waiting for her to beg, and she's stubborn. Truth was it was getting harder and harder to ignore my own building arousal – and her little show earlier hadn't helped matters.

"Please, Shepard, for the love of the goddess, let me come! Please, I'm begging you," she whined as if her life depended on it. I smiled and nodded in agreement. I quickly increased the speed of my ministrations inside her and put my thumb over her clit for more stimulation. I brought my mouth back to hers and kissed her, snaking my tongue inside her mouth. I found a rather odd enjoyment in doing all this to her while I was still fully clothed. I took my mouth from hers and nipped my way to her untouched nipple; bringing it to my mouth and suckling on it. With my free hand I pinched her other nipple, rolling it between my fingers. She started a continuous string of moaning, and her muscles tightened around my fingers as her body prepared for its inevitable release. I brought my head back up to hers and pressed our foreheads together. I looked straight at her eyelids, for they were shut in pleasure and concentration.

"Open your eyes," I commanded softly. They flew open and I smiled at the intense cobalt blue eyes staring into my jade green ones. They were almost black with desire, which did nothing to quell my arousal. I refused to allow her the meld this time, however. She was nearing climax, I could tell, so I angled my head to kiss her and then purred against her lips,

"Come for me, Liara." That proved to be her undoing. As I took up my position at her eyes once more, I felt her slick entrance start contracting around my fingers and more of her juices flow down my hand. Silently my expression told her to keep her eyes open. Eventually she couldn't hold out any longer and she plunged her tongue into my mouth, squeezing her eyes shut as her hips bucked against my hand in an attempt to literally ride the aftershocks and build herself another orgasm before she finished the first. I removed my hand from her breast and used it to pull her face closer to mine. She captured my lips in a long, languid kiss that left both of us gasping for air as she came down from her second climax. She rested her head on my shoulder, breathing hard.

"That was… Incredible, Shepard. But, oh my, you're still completely dressed! How did I miss that?" she gasped.

"I'm just good at what I do," I said nonchalantly and shrugged. She playfully hit my arm and stood up, pushing against my chest in an effort to get me to walk backwards. I acquiesced, but not without flexing my pectoral muscles.

"Oh you're just full of aloof, proud energy tonight, aren't you?" she asks.

"I just made the most beautiful woman I know cum twice, I know she's about to reciprocate, and I know after all that I get to fall asleep next to her and she'll still be there in the morning. Damn right I'm proud!" She chuckles and pushes me down onto the bed.

"You know, teasing me like you did wasn't very nice. I'm going to have to do something about that." She crawled on top of me, and sat on my waist. She slowly started removing my shirt, keeping her eyes locked on mine. She pulled it up over my head and made me arch my back so she could throw it off the bed. I was wearing a simple black bra, nothing special to it. She smirked at me and did something a little daring – she ripped the bra apart at the connection between the cups. I raised an eyebrow at her. She knew I had plenty of bras and didn't really care that she did this to one of mine, but it was still arousing that she was willing to be so defiant. She took that off of me and threw it somewhere. Then she inched down, laying between my legs, and undid my uniform trousers with her teeth. She knew I always found that extremely erotic. She pulled them down, intentionally breathing hot air on my slit as she did so. She left them at the foot of the bed, and came back to my face to capture my lips in a hungry kiss. Her hand followed, swiping against my sensitive bundle of nerves as it did so. My entire body twitched just from that single touch. I had a feeling that it wouldn't take me much to get there tonight.

She bit my neck at the dip between my collarbones, then bit down on one of my nipples. Hard. I winced slightly at the enjoyable pain. She bit me again at my belly button, and then moved my panties out of the way to get access to my clit. Without a hint of hesitation she took it into her mouth, biting it as well – but not as hard. She retracted her teeth and started licking it slowly. Too slowly. She slid her middle finger inside of me, and then pulled it back out. She repeats the process multiple times, and I felt as though I might explode if she doesn't quicken her pace. I start to understand what had overcome her stubbornness a few minutes earlier.

"Babe," I whimper, "Meld with me…" My mind is too foggy with pleasure to complete a verbal sentence.

"What's that, my dearest Commander? I couldn't hear you." I groan with annoyance. I know she heard me perfectly fine, and I know she knows what I meant, but she's playing the game.

"Oh you are incorrigible. I need you to meld with me, Liara. Share this with me." I use all the brain power I have left to get this last coherent thought out before fading back into the fog. I'm unprepared for the force of which her mind tumbled into mine. I notice that her need hadn't quite been quenched yet either. I'm enveloped in Liara's mind, her careful ministrations and waves of love heightening my arousal beyond words.

 _I love that I'm the only one who can do this to you, Shepard. I love that you're so needy and submissive. And I love the way you make me feel._

 _Oh, Liara. Never anyone else. Now, please. Let me have release. I may soon explode._ I don't notice when I start bucking my hips into her hand until she digs her nails into my thigh to stop me.

 _Not yet._

I look at her incredulously, my eyes ablaze with passion. I throw my head back onto the bed, thoroughly defeated. That seemed to be what she was waiting for, because without warning she started flicking her tongue back and forth across my most sensitive area, and two fingers started mercilessly thrusting in and out of me. Her nails continued to dig into my thigh, but this time it was only meant to be more stimulation instead of punishment. I bit my bottom lip as hard as I could to make sure I didn't scream, and pushed on the back of her head to encourage her.

 _Yes, Liara. Please. Oh, you feel so wonderful. Fuck, I'm going to..._

She started humming, and the vibrations sent me over the edge. My entire body started convulsing, my abdomen contracted and released repeatedly. I saw spots in my vision, and figured that was from my inability to breathe. She slowly ceased her ministrations, and I gathered up the strength to lift my head and look at her. She had my juices all over her mouth, and she gladly licked her lips to clean them. She slowly crawled up to my lips and kissed me, allowing me to taste myself on her lips and tongue. She sent a pulse of love and comfort over the lingering meld. As she pulled back, I smiled at her and whispered,

"I love you, my Liara T'Soni. Now let's go to bed. Together." I called for the lights to turn off, and when I looked back her arms were open, beckoning me to lay down in them. I settled into her chest, and she pulled the blankets up around us. It didn't take me long to fall asleep listening to her heartbeat beneath my ear, happier than I ever was before meeting her.


End file.
